Why them?
by Moonfire-from-Tameranian-moons
Summary: What do the Titans do when their family and friends are in trouble and Blackfire and Ravens father are blackmailing and scaring them? They do what they always do, duh! Fight back!
1. Moonfire and Azarin

**Why them?**

**Legal stuff:** I don't own Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, or Slade. I also don't own any of the planets in this story!

Chapter I

**Moonfire and Azarin**

He stared at the figure before him. He knew she couldn't be from earth. Her hair was long, and was a peculiar color. It was a light blue, with a clearish look to it, and it was sparkly, as if it had glitter in it. She was manacled to the cold, dark, cement wall, same as he was. She was unconscious, and unmoving. Her clothes were blue, although darker than her hair. She wore a skirt with silver lining, like her knee high boots, and her shirt. She had a small bracelet on her right wrist, which was blue and silver, like her clothes. He recognized this style from somewhere, but he wasn't sure where. She looked about the same age as him.

She shivered, which was the first time he had seen her moving for the whole time they were in the cement…was it a basement? He wasn't sure where they were. He had also been unconscious when they had captured him, but why did they? Actually, he wasn't sure if it was a they. He didn't know much of his predicament. She began pushing herself up, obviously awake. She looked up at him. He now noticed her eyes were bright blue, about the same color as her clothes. She looked at him nervously.

She spoke. "Please, tell me, who are you? Where are we? What's going on?" She looked at him, now confused. She noticed he had manacles too. She looked at her own, on her left leg. She grabbed the chain in her hands. She closed her eyes and said mumbled something, though he couldn't hear what it was. Her hands gave off a slight blue glow, which was slowly getting brighter. The chains melted in her hands, and when they were gone she turned back to him. He gaped at the melted chains behind her. She gestured to his chains. "Would you perhaps like some help?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "No, these are hardly even worth my time." he said. He was slightly worried it wouldn't work, because he was angry and confused, but he hoped it would. He picked up his chains. He held them out, and he tried to concentrate. They turned black and ripped apart. The girl seemed impressed by his odd power, as he was by hers. When he turned back to her, she looked at him closely. He had grayish skin, and dark blue eyes. He wore a black cape with a hood, and had a small black diamond on his head. Underneath his cape, he wore dark blue jeans and a navy blue tee shirt. These clothes looked strange to her, as she had never been to earth before. She shrugged. She figured her clothes looked odd to him too.

She looked around and repeated her earlier question. "Do you know were we are?" she asked, politely. She hoped he knew. After all, he had been awake before her, and for all she knew, he could have been awake when he had been brought here.

"I don't know." he said. "I was attacked and I passed out defending myself." He stared at her. He wondered where she was from and how she got the powers she had. He decided he'd better ask now than later. "Where are you from?"

She looked surprised. "I do not inhabit this large rock that is called Earth. I traveled here from my home planet, or, I suppose it is just a moon. It is called Zerix IV." She looked at him. "Are you from the place I am at now?"

He realized she talked differently, and he figured it was because were she was from. He shook his head. "Nope. I am from a place called Azarath." He didn't know what else to tell her. She nodded. "What is your name?" he asked, when he remembered he didn't know.

"I am known as Moonfire, of Zerix IV. I do not know of your name, either. What might it be?" He thought her name sounded cool. It had a nice ring to it.

"My name is Azarin." She liked his name too. She repeated the new name, testing if she could say it correctly. She did. He didn't really like his own name, but it sounded cool when she said it. He smiled at her. "Nice name." he said to her. He then bit his lip, as he figured how he must sound so dumb to her.

She smiled back. "Thank you, but yours is much better. It reminds me of rondizoms." He blinked and stared at her. He had no idea what a rondizom was. He was about to ask, but there was a large smash and a tall man walked in the room after busting a large hole in the wall. Moonfire jumped up. "Who are you?" she inquired. The man laughed. He was wearing a metal looking mask; it was red and black with a white jagged line in the middle. He continued to laugh; it was almost the most evil laugh she had ever heard. He ran toward them, and they backed off in surprise. They were backed up into a corner, where their chains were. "Hang on!" Moonfire yelled to him, though also herself. She started a slow, incoherent chanting, and a blue transparent wall grew from thin air, separating Moonfire and Azarin from the man. She couldn't think of what to do next, and her wall wouldn't hold for long. She needed help badly. "This won't hold for a very long time." She whispered to Azarin, so the man wouldn't hear.

She stood there, with the pain of holding up the wall was enveloping her. She let out very quiet whimpers, afraid of letting the man know it was hurting her. It felt like she was being ripped apart. She couldn't hold on much longer. She knew she might pass out because of exertion soon, as she had many times at her home. She needed to hold on for a little bit longer, yet the pressure on her from the effort of the wall was hard to compete with. She felt herself slowly losing power, and she was sure her wall was going to dissolve soon. She needed to keep going, but she never was the best with her powers. She knew she only had a few seconds left with her wall. She was still wondering when she heard a large crash behind her…

**A/N:** Sorry for the cliffy! I hate them too! I swear! It's just that I don't want my chappies to be so long that no one will read them, like my other stories. But no worries, I write a lot and I should post quickly! Again, sorry for the cliffys! Oh, and, Please review, even if with constructive criticism!


	2. New friends?

**Why them?**

**Legal junk:** Okay, all my disclaimers are hard to write. I do NOT own the original Teen Titans. I DO own Moonfire and Azarin, though. I do NOT own Tameran, but I DO own Zerix IV. I do NOT own Azarath. Got it? Otay!

**Author's note:** Hey! I apoligize a zillion times for taking so long! And I said I would update quickly! grumbles at stupid self But seriously, my old computer was so slow and we got a new one so I should be able to update sooner. Sorry! I hope you like my story! Disclaimers next!

**Chitoryu12:** Hey! Sorry! I didn't mean for the cliffy! I didn't know anyone was reading or I would have updated so much faster. Hee hee! Thankies!

Chapter II

**New friends?**

"Trouble!" Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, yelled out. The other Titans, Raven, Moonfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, all ran in the large room Robin was in inside of their home, the Titans Tower. Robin was standing in front of what looked like a huge computer. He typed something into the keyboard below it and a map was pulled up. A small red blinking dot sat of center. They all took a second to look at the map then quickly ran out of the door.

"Do you happen to know what this source of trouble may be, friend Robin?" Starfire called to the boy running below her. Starfire was flying along with Raven and Beast Boy, who was transformed into a large bird. Robin and Cyborg were running on the ground. Robin was running as fast as he could toward the large building the dot on the map had been on. He yelled up to her when he ran.

"I'm not sure, but we don't know what Slade's doing, so we should be careful." Starfire bit her lip. _'Careful?' _she thought, _'He's never careful. Especially around Slade. Oh, I hope it is not he.' _She lowered to the ground when the approached the building. It was big, gray, and cement. There was a large hole in the building, but not many other visible openings; except for many small holes. They ran through the hole, hearing voices not far off inside.

As they walked deeper into the building, it got darker and colder. They could hear the unsteady dripping of water not far off. They saw a turn, and what looked like a dead end farther up, so they took the turn, completely missing the camoflauged door in the other wall.

Moonfire started cringing from the pain she was enduring to keep up her wall. Her mumbling of unearthly words was shaking, as if she was almost depleted of energy. She just had a wierd feeling that she could not let the man in the mask to reach her...or Azarin, her new friend. The odd man was pounding on her wall, and it was not helping her concentration. She focused on her chanting, and she knew she had almost no time, and there was a overpowering chance she would pass out if she kept up the shield for much longer.

"Waha neno jeero kah, waha neno jeero kah, waha neno jeero kah." she continued up her chant. It was burning in her chest now. She needed more air, but her quick breaths inbetween her chants were not sufficient.

Azarin looked at her and saw how she was cringing and pain was etched on her face. "Moonfire...are you alright?" She could not stop her chanting so she gave a quick nod. He saw her strain and her wall was shaking. _'That can't be good...'_ he thought.

As if in one quick motion, Moonfire collapsed and her wall was completly gone. She fell to the ground and the unknown man laughed. "Nice try." he said in a horribly icy tone. Azarin stared at him curiously. The man laughed his hideous laugh once again and elbowed him in his chest and knocked him over. Azarin steadied himself just in time to see the man lifting Moonfire into the air with an arm around her neck. He ran toward the man and tackled him to the ground. He pulled back his arm and it glowed black. His eyes lost their dark blue color and turned completly red. He brought him fist in contact with the man's chin and a large explosion seemed to blast from his fist. It reverberated around the walls. The walls began to shake and there was a large crack growing across all of them.

Robin, Starfire, Beast boy, and Cyborg were all completely lost. They were not finding any of the people they had heard. Beast Boy had transformed into a dog so he could follow the scent. "Dudes, I think we're going the wrong way." he said after he turned back human.

Robin looked exasperated. "Well, there was no other place we could go! There were no other doors!" he yelled angrily.

"Then we'll just have to make one!" Cyborg yelled out, his arm transforming to his plasma cannon. He blasted a large hole into the wall. yelling out, "Boo-yah!" **Bad idea. **The wall bagan to crack and the whold thing began to collapse. The added pressure of the already existing crack from Azarin, which the Titans were unaware of, and the hole Cyborg made caused the wall to loose all stability.

Azarin looked up when he heard the wall falling over and this gave Slade a chance to shove Azarin away from him. Azarin crashed into the other wall, which also began to collapse. He sat there, dazed, until he realized his predicament. The whole building was collapsing! They were going to be crushed by litterally tons of concrete if he didn't get himself and Moonfire out of here. He couldn't leave her. She had protected him. He tried to stand up and he almost fell over from light-headedness. His eyes went wide when he heard a call, "Titans, Go!" It was the call of what he figured was his saviors, and the one he had been looking for...

**Author's note:** Hey! I'll be surprised if anyones still reading my junk. But it's here for you! Please review. I don't update quickly unless someone reviews! I hope you liked my story! Toodle-pip and all that!


End file.
